fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Savior Gai
History Kugai was the predecessor of Sengoku X in the Yggdrasill Laboratory for Lockseeds. Ordered by Troy's father to test out his subordinate, Sengoku X's first functional Lockseed. Savior was killed during the test and his body was destroyed. Savior managed to enter Limbo, aware of the world and managed to gain a physical appearance due to the Sengoku Driver he was equipped with. Savior also managed to keep the Pomegranate Lockseed after his death and facilitated his own mass production laboratory with data stolen from Yggdrasill, creating blank pomegranate Lockseeds that explodes upon activation. Intentionally making his actions aware to Yggdrasill, he taunts Sengoku X, proclaiming that he can guide him to the path of God alongside him, testing him to overcome his labors. Due to Sid's interference to stop brainwashed members of Black Bodhi and acquiring one of the blank Lockseeds, Sengoku and Troy track his location, discovering his artificial Helheim factory. Savior demonstrates to Sengoku that he is the final task he must overcome, utilizing a Genesis Core Unit as an extension of his Sengoku Driver with his Zakuro Lockseed modified to summon a variant of the Sonic Arrow called the Savior Arrow. Initially gaining the upperhand, fighting Sengoku and Moon Blade as he can overpower them one on one, he is defeated by their combined efforts. Days later, Sengoku finishes his Genesis Driver with the intent to destroy Savior for good. Sengoku taunts Savior saying that he is third rate and cannot be considered a potential person to acquire Godhood. During his second encounter, Sengoku damages his Sengoku Driver, causing Savior to wallow in pain as the Driver is what maintains his physical form. Savior dies when Sengoku shoots his Sengoku Driver directly. Sometime after or before, Savior meets with Shura in a blank space, with Shura becoming an affiliate of the now defunct Black Bodhi terrorist organization. Shura carries on Savior's legacy, owning several Sengoku Drivers for himself and his fight club, and wishes to enact the Savior System, which will wipe out any unwanted humans who are not worthy. Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Savior's forms are called Modes while the armor is called Arms. Ride Wear The Ride Wear is Savior's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Savior's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. Unique to Savior is that the Armor Part materializes around him and attaches unlike the usual Armor Part descending from a Crack and attaching onto the head of the user. Savior Faceplate.png|Savior Faceplate Blood Pomegranate Blood Pomegranate Arms is Savior's default pomegranate-based armored European Knight form, which is accessed through the simultaneous use of the Blood Pomegranate Lockseed and Blood Orange Lockseed via the Genesis Core replacing his Sengoku Driver's Rider Indicator, this form's Arms Weapons are the Savior Arrow and Orange Slicer (Blood Armor Warrior ver.). The boost in strength from the Genesis Core is apparent, allowing Savior to take on the undefeated Moon Blade, who had back up from Sengoku. However, Savior's limitations are apparent as the boost in strength is not comparable (despite the Blood Orange Lockseed being comparable to that of an Energy Lockseed) to a finished Genesis Driver or a Sengoku Driver using an Energy Lockseed in the Genesis Core. Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device **Removable slots for additional Lockseeds: ***Genesis Core - Essential to access a Raiment Arms *Lockseeds - Gives access to Savior's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Savior Arrow - Savior Blood Pomegranate Arms' personal weapon through the Blood Zakuro Lockseed **Orange Slicer (Blood Armor Warrior ver.) - Savior Blood Pomegranate Arms' personal weapon through the Blood Orange Lockseed Category:Armor Warrior Riders